Las estaciones continúan
by Maria Branwell
Summary: La vida de algunos personajes reflejada en cuatro estaciones del año. Post Infinity War (aviso spoiler). Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney y de Marvel Studios. Este fic participa en el Reto #23: "Solsticios y equinoccios" del foro La Torre Stark.
1. Invierno

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney y de Marvel Studios. Este fic participa en el Reto #23: "Solsticios y equinoccios" del foro La Torre Stark.**

 **INVIERNO**

 _Personaje: Thor_

* * *

Los días de invierno eran los peores para Thor, ya que inevitablemente recordaba a su hermano. El frío, la nieve y las gotas de lluvia parecían un mensaje que Loki le mandaba desde donde quiera que estuviera, o al menos Thor quería verlo así.

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que Loki murió a manos de Thanos, y aun así Thor conservaba un gramo de esperanza de que este hubiera vuelto a fingir su muerte. Era absurdo, lo sabía, pero su corazón no quería hacer frente a la realidad.

A pesar de todo el daño que Loki había causado seguía siendo su hermano, y Thor no podía evitar recordar viejos momentos: cuando eran niños y fingían batallas contra babosas gigantes, o cuando su madre les leía cuentos de guerreros para dormir. Incluso recordaba y extrañaba todas las bromas pesadas que Loki le había gastado en el pasado y que tanto había odiado, como aquel momento en que se transformó en serpiente para engañarlo.

Cada noche soñaba con matar a Thanos con sus propias manos, vengar a su hermano, pero el sueño no tardaba en transformarse en una pesadilla en la que sus amigos iban desapareciendo poco a poco mientras lo culpaban por haber dejado escapar a Thanos.

Ahora se encontraba intentando darle un futuro nuevo a su pueblo. Los pocos que habían sobrevivido vivían en una reserva rural de Holanda. Al principio los humanos se habían mostrado reacios a los nuevos habitantes de Asgard, pero no les había quedado más remedio que aceptar. Thor ya podía ver que incluso se estaban comenzando a desarrollar relaciones románticas entre ellos. Eso le hizo recordar a Jane, su antigua novia. Fue a visitarla más por curiosidad que por querer molestarla, y descubrió que ella ya había rehecho su vida con otra persona, y que incluso estaba a punto de casarse. Se sintió feliz por ella, pues no podía culparla por volver a enamorarse.

Thor sabía que todo se estabilizaría tarde o temprano. Los vengadores supervivientes tendrían que unirse de nuevo para pelear contra Thanos y vengarse.

Mientras tanto, solo le quedaba disfrutar del frío de la nieve.


	2. Primavera

**PRIMAVERA**

 _Personajes: Visión/Helen Cho_

* * *

A Visión le encantaba la primavera. Podía pasarse horas en la selva de Wakanda viendo las flores nacer de sus capullos y oliendo las fragancias que emitían. Sabía que los wakandianos lo observaban con curiosidad, pero Visión apenas les prestaba atención. Él simplemente disfrutaba viendo la vida más pura e inocente nacer. Al contrario que los humanos, las plantas no dañaban, ni herían, ni se extinguían convertidas en polvo.

Había una flor en concreto que llamaba su atención: un lirio de color rojo que lucía esplendorosamente bello. Se sentía más conectado a esa flor que a los humanos que lo rodeaban. Quizá fuera el color, o el hecho de que la flor estaba apartada del resto, igual que él.

-¿Visión?- Escuchó la voz de la doctora Cho desde la distancia.

-Buenas tardes, doctora –Saludó, girándose a mirarla por un breve momento antes de regresar su vista a las flores.

Escuchó el sonido de sus botas acercándose hasta él, hasta que finalmente la sintió sentarse a su lado en el tronco.

-Me han dicho que estabas aquí y he venido a verte. ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Preguntó ella.

Podía decirse que Helen se sentía responsable de él, como si fuera una madre, aunque nunca habían hablado abiertamente del tema.

-Observo la belleza de las flores- Dijo Visión, mirándola de reojo -¿No le parece, doctora Cho, que su grandeza es inmensa? Aunque también es efímera, igual que la primavera.

-Tienes razón, las flores son muy bonitas -Aceptó la doctora, sin dejar de sonreír -¿Qué más has estado haciendo estos días, Visión? Tendré que enfadarme con Shuri si no te ha dado más entretenimiento que estar aquí sentado viendo flores –Trató de bromear, aunque Visión siguió con su expresión seria.

-No, claro que no- Respondió –También he estado ayudando a la princesa con su nueva tecnología. En cuanto a su pregunta inicial, podría decirse que me encuentro bien, pero he estado experimentando lo que los humanos llaman pesadillas.

Helen frunció un poco el ceño, preocupada.

-¿En qué consisten tus pesadillas?

-Bueno, hay una chica. Una chica hermosa, según mi percepción de belleza. Ella me mira fijamente mientras acaba con mi vida. Por algún motivo que desconozco no siento odio, sino tristeza por ella. Y entonces simplemente se convierte en polvo. ¿Puede ser un recuerdo? Shuri me ha hablado de Tha…

-No digas ese nombre- Lo cortó Helen, estremeciéndose de temor –Por favor, no lo hagas- Cerró los ojos y trató de recuperar la compostura antes de volver a abrirlos –Solo ha sido una pesadilla, no debes preocuparte.

Visión asintió. Sabía que Helen mentía, pero no tenía necesidad de presionarla.


	3. Otoño

**OTOÑO**

 _Personaje: Natasha_

* * *

No se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba Halloween hasta que decidió ir a hacer un poco de deporte en la avenida. Todas las casas estaban decoradas de calabazas, sombreros de bruja y telas blancas que aparentaban ser fantasmas. Ese año además habían añadido algo: en cada casa había una foto de los familiares fallecidos por el chasquido de Thanos.

Natasha rodó los ojos, pensando en si de verdad esas personas esperaban que los fantasmas de sus difuntos aparecieran esa noche. Thanos los había extinguido del mundo, literalmente los había convertido en polvo, ya no había nada más que hacer.

Y ella no podía sentirse más impotente. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? ¿Años, meses? Ni siquiera habían podido idear un plan de contraataque. El mundo necesitaba demasiado a los pocos vengadores vivos, así que no podían marcharse en busca de Thanos sin resolver los problemas de dentro. Eso sin contar con que ni siquiera tenían recursos o poder para luchar contra el titán. Natasha se preguntaba dónde se había metido Tony, al que no veían desde la Guerra que había dividido a los vengadores en el pasado.

Steve estaba intentando reclutar a cada superhéroe que encontrase por el camino, deseando en secreto que alguno tuviera la habilidad de viajar en el tiempo. Una fantasía en la que Nat había dejado de creer. Aunque el soldado no quisiera decirlo, Nat sabía que se pasaba los días viendo documentales en los que hablaban de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, especialmente los que trataban de Bucky.

Siguió corriendo, cada vez con más intensidad hasta que su cuerpo quedó agotado y tuvo que frenar para respirar hondo. Colocó las manos sobre sus rodillas y cerró los ojos, alejando las ganas de destrozar cada calabaza que veía por su camino. Era extraño, ya que siempre le había gustado esa época del año. En esos momentos, sin embargo, solo deseaba que terminara.

Una vez que recuperó la compostura continuó corriendo por entre las hojas caídas de los árboles, aunque esta vez a un ritmo más tranquilo.


	4. Verano

**VERANO**

 _Personajes: Thanos/Gamora_

* * *

La pequeña niña se encontraba sentada en la arena, tarareando una canción de cuna que había aprendido en su planeta natal. Cada cierto tiempo una ola mojaba sus piernas, haciéndola sonreír.

Desde la distancia su padre la observaba como si fuera el ser más extraño y único del universo. Comenzó a preocuparse un poco cuando vio como la niña se levantaba y empezaba a adentrarse en el océano, pero no tardó en ver que lo único que estaba haciendo era jugar con los peces.

-No debes preocuparte. No soy real, papá - Dijo la niña, frenándose en seco y girándose a mirarlo con una sonrisa tranquila –Tú me mataste.

-Eres real para mí –Susurró él de vuelta. Echó una mirada al guante que llevaba en su mano, donde la gema de la realidad brillaba con su máxima fuerza –El poder de las gemas me permite hacerte real.

La niña se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

-¿Valió la pena el sacrificio?- Preguntó, como cada vez que Thanos la hacía aparecer –Me prometiste que me protegerías, pero incumpliste tu promesa. ¿Valió la pena, papá?

-Por supuesto- Asintió él –El universo está equilibrado gracias a ti. Nuestro trabajo ya terminó, ahora podemos tener el privilegio de disfrutar.

-¿Qué harás cuando mis amigos vengan por ti, padre? Entonces no podremos descansar. No habrá veranos en los que nadar en la playa, ni inviernos con copos de nieve cayendo del cielo. Ellos destruirán tus ilusiones y te quedarás solo.

Con una orden a la gema la niña desapareció del agua y apareció junto a él, aunque esta vez convertida en una mujer adulta que lo miraba con un profundo odio poco disimulado.

-Ellos no son más poderosos que yo- Respondió Thanos, acariciando suavemente su mejilla –Mi querida Gamora, tus preocupaciones no tienen fundamento alguno.

\- Yo no soy real, padre. No son mis preocupaciones las que te perturban.


End file.
